


A Well Deserved Reward

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Clarke and Lexa telling Abby they are in a relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Well Deserved Reward

Clarke bites down on her lip a small frown gracing her face as she stares at the closed door in front of her. Lexa sighs reaching over and tangling her fingers with Clarke’s. Clarke looks over at her girlfriend a smile working its way onto her face at the sight of Lexa’s reassuring grin.

“It’s going to be fine, Clarke. If she doesn’t accept us, we can always elope.”

There’s a shit eating grin on Lexa’s face now and Clarke can’t help but grin back at her, shaking her head slightly. Clarke squeezes Lexa’s fingers tightly saying, “As much as I like the idea of us eloping, she’s my mother. I can’t just leave her.”

Lexa lets out a huff of air, a pout appearing on her lips. Clarke chuckles softly, wondering what was happening to her normally stoic girlfriend (not that she didn’t like this teasing side to Lexa she had never seen).

At that moment a knock sounds throughout the apartment. Clarke’s frown reappears and she starts to wring her hands nervously. Lexa sighs softly, pressing a kiss to Clarke’s temple trying to ease her worry before moving to open the door Clarke just watches with bated breath.

As the door swings open revealing Abby Griffin, her mother, Clarke lets out a small smile. Ignoring Lexa, Abby makes her way over to her daughter immediately. Clarke stands up, arms already coming up to wrap around her mother in a tight embrace. Abby hugs back just as tightly saying, “Clarke, honey, it’s so good to see you.”

“It’s great to see you too Mom.”

Clarke pulls away from her mom. gaze going back over to the door where Lexa was still standing arms crossed across her chest and a smile on her face. Clarke grins back softly at her girlfriend, clearing her throat.

“Mom there’s someone I would like you to meet.”

Clarke beckons Lexa over, a nervous smile on her lips. She tangles her fingers with Lexa’s. Taking a deep breath, Clarke looks back over at Abby saying, "Mom this is my girlfriend, Lexa."

Abby looks at Lexa, quietly appraising her before a wide smile appears on her face she holds her hand out saying, “It’s nice to meet you, Lexa.”

Clarke lets out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding as she watches Lexa slip her free hand into her mother’s shaking it firmly and saying, “It’s nice to meet you as well.”

Abby still has that smile on her face as she says, “Well I think you and I have a lot of catching up to do Clarke.” She then turns to Lexa continuing “And I think I should get to know my daughter’s pretty, new girlfriend.”

Clarke grins, delighted over the fact that her mother seemed to like Lexa. And for the rest of time Abby stayed with them, the three women have a wonderful time laughing and smiling with one another.

At the end, just as Abby was about to leave, she hugs Clarke one last time before tuning to Lexa with a mock scowl stretched across her face.

“If you break my daughter’s heart, Lexa, you’re a dead girl.”

Lexa just chuckles replying, “Duly noted, ma’am”

Abby smiles before walking out of the apartment with a promise to visit more often. As soon as the door shuts, Lexa winds her arm around Clarke’s waist whispering into her ear, “I told you there was no reason to worry. She loved me. I mean what’s not there to love?”

Clarke laughs softly saying, “It seems like she did. I shouldn’t have underestimated your sparkling personality.”

“No you shouldn’t have, but now that she’s gone, should we go have some fun?”

This time Lexa’s grin was a little mischievous and Clarke’s only response is to grab her hand, dragging the other girl into their room for a well deserved reward, a feral grin stretched out across her own face.

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr!](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)


End file.
